Dragon Age collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Dragon Age: Origins and 2, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. DA2 - Easing the aches and pains

Easing the aches and pains

"Whose idea was it again to take on a High Dragon and its entire brood?"

Tobias Hawke responded to Varric's irritated question with a heavy groan as he heaved himself off of the blood stained ground, his Champions armour was stained with Dragon blood and charred by fire as well as feeling like it weigh a ton more and his staff seemed near snapped from a Dragons bite "how was I supposed to know the Dragon was that big?"

Varric had gotten the least from the battle thanks to Bianca's range; he frantically patted the smoking hem of his jacket before it caught fire, he then inspected his crossbow muttering darkly as he found claw marks allowing Bianca's barrel from when a Dragonling got too close

At the High Dragon's corpse Fenris heaved and grunted as he tried to wrench his sword from the beast's skull, he was the one who struck the final blow whilst the High Dragon was distracted by Hawke and Merrill's spells and Varric's crossbow bolts

Merrill herself was in a far worse state, one of the High Dragons dive attacks had caught her off guard and she was soon in the beasts jaws being thrown around wildly, if Hawke hadn't have panicked and sent an enormous fireball straight into the beasts eye forcing it to let go of her she would most likely be dead, several healing poultices had closed up her wounds thankfully preventing serious bleeding but they did nothing for the pain of such an attack, her white armour was torn and battered only held together by a couple of the surviving buckles

Bodahn would have a job repairing it, maybe she could ask Sandal to enchant the clothing to make it more durable, noting the thought she did her best to mask the pain and tried her best not to hobble back to her friends, she knew showing pain would get worried comments from Hawke and Varric and most likely a snide scolding from Fenris, none of which she enjoyed hearing

Walking the best she could on her aching soles without limping she walked up to Hawke as he dusted the ash from his armour "well, that was exciting wasn't it Ma vhenan?" she commented keeping her sweet voice surprisingly smooth "but not something I'd like to do again anytime soon"

Hawke laughed tying his staff to his back "don't worry Merrill, next time I'll read the fine print next time someone gives us a Dragon clearing job"

At the moment Fenris finally wrenched his blade from the Dragons corpse, the immense weight of the sword overpowering his Elven grace sending him stumbling back into Merrill and Hawke, Merrill shrieked as she hit the ground, all the aches and pains she had worked to cover up now in the open, the sudden shock of it nearly had her sobbing

"Gah! You just always have to be in the way don't you witch?" Fenris snarled as he dusted himself off

"That's enough Fenris!" Hawke snapped as he ducked down to help Merrill up, he held Fenris as a close friend but the Elf's general hatred of mages and disdain for Merrill always grinded on his nerves, Fenris grunted and paced off to wait for Hawke's signal to move on back to Kirkwall "are you alright love?" he asked concerned as he gently pulled Merrill to her feet

Merrill tried her best not to hiss in pain at his touch, is this what Fenris felt like all the time? No wonder he's constantly in a bad mood "I'm fine Ma vhenan" she lied through her teeth "just a little banged up that's all, nothing to be worried about" she gave him her best 'I'm ok' smile, the one she gave him whenever she let go of the chandelier too earlier and landed wrong or fell out of bed from an overactive dream

Unfortunately Hawke knew her all too well, he placed his hands on her shoulders making her whimper "Merrill, don't lie to me"

Merrill's eyes went wide and watery as she realised she couldn't hide it "everything hurts" she whimpered with her voice wavering, she sounded like a small wounded animal, like a kicked puppy cowering in a corner

"I'm not surprised about that Daisy" Varric commented walking up to the couple "I've never even heard of someone surviving being in a Dragons jaws, it's a miracle you're not in several pieces scattered across the mines"

"Don't give me nightmares Varric" Hawke warned holding Merrill's shoulders a little tighter making her choke back a sob

"I knew we should have taken Blondie with us, having a healer with us would have been a great help even more so than Ser Smiles-a-lot over there"

"Ser Smiles-a-lot? I guess it's better than just Elf I suppose" Fenris muttered in the background

"Speaking of Blondie we should get you to his clinic, you may have injuries that healing poultices can't completely fix"

Hawke looked to Merrill to see if she was ok with the idea, knowing Anders was best for seeing to her Merrill nodded eagerly; she stepped away from Hawke and began to walk in the direction of Kirkwall, the pain in her heels though soon had her stumbling and she cockled over less than a metre from Hawke

Thanks to his quick reflexes Hawke caught Merrill before she hit the ground "I think its best I carry you love" he said softly, the Elf was so light in his arms and her body felt soft and tender to the touch, she whimpered in his hold, normally she adored being in Hawkes arms but now they only amplified the pain in her back and limbs

Smiling as Merrill settled into Hawkes hold Varric loaded another bolt pack into Bianca holding her ready "come on Bianca, let's make sure Daisy gets back safely" Hawke smiled appreciatively at the Dwarves concern and signalled for Fenris to follow, the Elf shook his head muttering something about 'coddling her' before setting off after them with one hand on his sword hilt ready for anything on the way back to Kirkwall

(At Anders clinic)

"Ok now turn around and raise your arms"

Merrill had never been so embarrassed in her life, yes Anders had given her check-ups before but they were for cuts on her feet and sometimes the sniffles when the rain came through the damaged roof of her Alienage house, now she was in her undergarments with the healer practically touching her all over checking every bruise and cut making her yelp and whimper, if Hawke wasn't there she would most likely have been cowering in a corner too embarrassed to let Anders see to her

"Alright I'm not finding anything truly life threatening, she was lucky to take the poultices as quickly as she did, the worst I can find is a small fracture in one of her ribs which I can easily take care of" he patted the gurney "Merrill, if you please"

Merrill lowered her arms and slowly mounted the gurney lying flat on her back, Hawke moved to stand next to her as Anders stood over her cracking his knuckles, he then splayed his palms over her as orbs of blue light appeared in his hands, Merrill sighed at the slight warm feeling that nullified the ache slightly slowly closing her eyes "so why in the Makers name did you take on a High Dragon anyway?" Anders asked as he moved his hands down Merrill's arms

"I had no idea it was there, I thought it would just be a nest like last time" Hawke explained "Maker when that thing had Merrill in its jaws…." he trailed off and told hold of Merrill's hand, the mere memory of it both sickened and chilled him to the bone

Anders's hands moved to Merrill's bare wrists noticing the faded cuts "that's new; Merrill always has a fresh cut whenever she visits me"

"I'm 'weaning' her off the blood magic bit by bit, even if just if she stops using in battle, I'm getting her onto more elemental magic"

"A wise decision"

"You two know I can hear you right?" Merrill spoke up opening an eye to look up at them, Anders's hand moved over her chest making her hiss as her rib fracture mended with an audible snap, Merrill grasped Hawkes hand as the healing magic worked over her bruised stomach

"These are some pretty nasty bruises" Anders commented

"I've so many of them I've given them names" she responded with a small smile "the one you're on now is called Fenris Jr"

"Fenris Jr?"

"Because it's the angriest one, the one next to it is Anders Jr because it's the second angriest and it feels like they're always fighting"

Anders laughed heartily as he finished up his healing down Merrill's legs, the orbs dissipated as he moved his hands away "she should be all fixed up now, muscular pain will come back but that's normal for her kind of injuries"

Merrill nodded quickly jumping off the gurney and getting dressed as fast as her aching muscles would let her, when she was turned away Anders took Hawke aside "when I meant the pain will return I didn't mean it lightly, Dragon saliva is full of a kind of 'semi-poison' which aggravates pain receptors to prevent prey from escaping, I managed to get rid of most of it with my magic but there are still traces deep in her muscles, it might take a couple of days for her own immune system to destroy the rest but until then you'd better keep an eye on her" Anders may not respect Merrill for her blood magic but he didn't want her to suffer without some kind of warning

Hawke nodded appreciating the healers concern "don't worry until she's better she's not leaving my sight"

Rolling her eyes Merrill secured the last buckle of her clothing, Hawke had been protective of her ever since they had met to the point of publically threatening Ser Cullen with his life after his speech on how mages weren't human and shouldn't be treated as such all the while somewhat glaring at Merrill

When her armour was fully on she took up her staff that was resting against the wall, it belonged to Keeper Marethari until that awful day on Sundermount, she smiled sadly running her thin fingers along the carvings of the staves handle up to the bladed end, Hawke had given her The Torch of Falon'Din in Marethari's memory which she gratefully took and had wielded the stave ever since

Outside the clinic Varric and Fenris stood waiting "why are we even here?" the Elf asked running two armoured fingers along the edge of his Blade of Mercy, the sword had been chipped on the High Dragons skull and he wasn't happy about it, the quicker he could get back to his mansion and resharpen the sword the better, he had originally told Hawke to keep the damned sword but when the mage wouldn't take no for an answer he grudgingly took the blade "Hawke can look after her himself"

"Come now Elf, you can't really be so cold" Varric replied polishing Bianca with an old rag he kept in his jacket pocket "deep down you must care for Daisy's wellbeing otherwise you wouldn't be here, Hawke didn't ask for us to stay"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Hawke and Daisy are very good friends of mine and I don't like the idea of going home without knowing if either of them is ok, what's your excuse for still being here?" Fenris huffed and turned his head away "that's what I thought, why do you have it out for Daisy anyway? Does this 'all mages are evil' thing you have going apply to every magic user you meet? She has done nothing to deserve the shit you give her every time she opens her mouth"

"Nothing yet" Fenris muttered darkly with a heavy sense of foreboding

Before Varric could retort the clinic door opened and Merrill limped out, she gave the two a weak smile as Varric tied Bianca to his back and pocketed the rag "how are you doing Daisy?"

"Much better now thanks to Anders, thank you for asking" she looked to Fenris expecting some callous words about how stupid she is or how she shouldn't have come with them because she was holding them back or something to that effect, instead the ex-slave snorted and tied his sword to his back before crossing his arms facing away from her, she wrinkled her nose at his reaction and thought better not to say more to him, he was obviously more annoyed than usual so it was best not to push his patience which was something she seemed to be naturally good at

The door opened again revealing Hawke and Anders, Hawke walked up to Merrill whilst Anders approached the other two "Varric" he greeted with a warm tone, he then scowled at the sight of the Elf "Fenris" he greeted this time with a much colder tone "murdered any innocent mages lately?"

"None that didn't deserve it"

"I'll take that as a yes then" Anders growled, his eyes glowing a bright blue as Justice awakened

"You know you're delusions that Mages are innocent as a whole only makes you a bigger target for the Templars" Fenris growled, his lyrium markings lighting up as he grew more agitated "the quicker you realise that Mages are just walking time bombs that will become abominations at the first opportunity the better, they need to be placed in a Circle or culled, end of story"

"Don't make me break you two apart again" Hawke warned placing his hands on Merrill's shoulders, they had assumed that over the years that Anders and Fenris would at least learn to tolerate each other but instead their arguments grew more intense with each passing year, as the Templar/Mage conflict escalated Anders became more determined to help the Mages whilst Fenris became more and more distrustful and generally disgusted by them, after each encounter with Blood Mages Fenris would go off in a rage storming back to his mansion or the Hanged man to spend the night downing Adraste knows how many bottles of wine or beer "Fenris remember who you are around, go home and cool off before we have a problem"

"He started it" Fenris growled pointing a finger right in Anders's face

"I don't care who started it you're making it worse"

Fenris growled and supressed his anger; his markings stopped glowing as he stormed off towards the lift back to Lowtown "one day he is going to snap" Varric commented watching Fenris stomp off "and I'm not looking forward to the day"

"It's his damned slave mentality" Anders sighed as his eyes stopped glowing

"Deep down I know he's a nice person" Merrill said as Hawke rubbed her shoulders, seeing Anders and Fenris fight always upset her, at first she could hide it as their squabbles started small and she believed that they would all be the best of friends soon enough but now every time they fought it nearly brought her to tears fearing that one of them will end up killing the other "Danarius must have really hurt him"

"Or he's greatly overreacting to one bad experience" Anders responded as Justice calmed back down "he needs to get it through his thick skull that Mages in general aren't out to get and enslave everyone, that we aren't all like the Magisters in Tevinter"

"In the end it's not worth thinking about, the Elf isn't going to change anytime soon" Varric said basically ending the conversation, the others nodded in agreement especially Merrill, bad talking Fenris behind his back never made her feel good and at that moment all she wanted was to go back to Hawke's estate and curl up in bed for the rest of the day and night

Anders wasn't joking when he said the pain would return, it came in steady waves over the next couple of days starting as a steady ignorable ache when she awoke in the morning and turning into a leg trembling mind numbing….

"Look out!" Isabela's cry snapped Merrill back to reality as a Crimson Weaver Bloodthrall lunged at her with a short sword and shield, Isabela's daggers instantly carved through the criminal's chest and back killing him before his blade could touch Merrill "next time I will not be here to babysit you kitten" she scolded as Sebastian sent an arrow into Jakeson Hall's chest and Hawke crushed the remainder of the thugs against a wall ending the Crimson Weaver gang

As the last thug fell Hawke dismissed his stone armour spell "that should be the last of them" he sighed wiping blood off of his staff, it had belonged to his father and was engraved as such 'Malcolm's Honor' on the back of the statuette on the head of the stave, he cherished almost as much as Varric did his crossbow

He looked to Merrill to find Isabela softly rubbing her shoulders, the pirate always had a soft spot for the young Elf seeing her as, what Hawke believed, a little sister figure similar to how Varric saw her looking out of her in her own special way like how Varric bribed nearly all of Lowtown not to mug her whenever she took late night walks through the streets on her own

"The pain's coming back?" Hawke ask softly as he approached Merrill and Isabela, Merrill nodded trying her best to keep a brave face, she felt like an Ogre had been stomping on her for half an hour and then had thrown her against a wall a few times, Hawke cracked his knuckles and held them over Merrill's shoulders as they glowed a light blue, over the couple of days since the High Dragon incident Anders had taught him healing magic and whilst Hawke's ability with healing needed great work it offered a small comfort to his Dalish lover

Isabela smiled as she felt Merrill's shoulders loosen under hers and Hawke's hands, taking her hands away she pulled a thrown dagger out of one of the thugs throat and wiped it off on his tunic "let's get back to the Hanged man, that friend of yours promised good pay for taking this assholes out"

The others quickly agreed with her mainly wanting to get out of the body filled house, Sebastian's armour was caked in blood losing its trademark 'shiny-ness' which everyone seemed to love commenting on and he wanted it scrubbed clean as soon as possible

The walk from Hightown to Lowtown was thankfully uneventful lacking the normal amount of muggers and would be murderers that stalked the dark streets having to deal with only two or three upon entering Lowtown, nothing Sebastian's arrows couldn't handle, upon entering the Hanged man they were surprised to be greeted by both Aveline and guardsmen Donnic , Isabela couldn't resist the chance to tease them as Merrill and Sebastian took their seats at the table and Hawke travelled upstairs to inform his 'friend' that her request was done "well, well, I thought you two would be too good to be seen in here without Hawke dragging you in"

Aveline stared daggers at the Rivaini pirate whilst Donnic just chuckled sheepishly into his pint; it was out of place for the captain of the guard and her lover to be seen in such a place like the Hanged man "we can take our breaks from duty wherever we please" she hissed as Isabela took a seat opposite to her, Aveline turned to see Merrill shaking slightly in her seat "what's wrong with her?"

"Bad run in with a Dragon" Isabela explained with a concerned look towards the Dalish mage "she's still suffering from the after effects, poor kitten"

Hawke walked down the stairs at that moment with a smile on his face and a satchel full of sovereigns declaring that the drinks were on him inciting a cheer from his friends as he bought the first round, the night soon turned into a normal everyday one as they settled into their tavern routines, Varric wandered off to the other side of the room and soon drew in a crowd with another one of his wild somewhat exaggerated stories this time attracting a crowd of around twenty people as he recited their battle with the High Dragon, Anders and Fenris arrived a couple of hours into the night several minutes apart, they said nothing to each other much to everyone's relief sitting at opposite tables with the Mage drinking and adding more to his new Manifesto and Fenris drowning his anger in another pint, Aveline and Donnic were absorbed into their own private conversation again, Isabela tried to probe Sebastian about his past life before giving himself to the Chantry and Hawke sat in his own little world with Merrill

The young Elf settled on Hawke's lap as he ran his hand up and down her back, she sighed softly at the feeling trying her best to nuzzle to his chest but his armours chest ridge blocked her from getting fully settled

After another couple of hours Hawke downed his fifth drink ignoring the looks he was getting from the other patrons; he was used to the stares because of his fame for killing the Arishok in honourable one on one combat with only his spells to help him, the years since then he had grown accustomed to being approached on the street by people asking for aid, autographs and just for the chance to talk to him

The other stares came from his relationship with Merrill, alongside the general distrust of Mages and Apostates throughout Kirkwall there was also the deeply seeded bigotry towards Elves, the fact that Hawke was an Apostate outside the Circle was overlooked because of his deeds for Kirkwall but the fact that Merrill was both an Elf and an Apostate left her in very low standing within the city, if it wasn't for her general naivety and positive outlook on the world she would have most likely been effected worse by the venomous glares and hurled insults whenever she ventured out of the Alienage and even then she wasn't treated all that well, having a Mage in their midst meant that there was a chance of Templar investigation or even attack so the other Elves gave her a wide berth

When it became publically known of Hawke and Merrill's union some of the disgusted glares ended up aimed at the Champion, as if he was shaming himself for loving an Elf, it caused no end of trouble for Aveline whenever Hawke lost his temper and verbally assaulted the insulter or even sent them to the pavement with a blackened eye, every incident created a mass of paperwork for the guard captain to fill out to prevent Hawke's arrest, something the Mage felt extremely guilty for

Merrill shifted uncomfortably on his lap again causing Hawke to decide it was time for them to go home, setting Merrill on the ground he stood up and stretched, Aveline and Donnic had left around an hour earlier to attend to the night patrol and Isabela had left to drag a very tipsy Fenris back to his mansion before he went on a drunken rampage, Hawke bid his remaining friends farewell wrapping his arm around Merrill's shoulders as they walked out of the tavern

It was about an hour or so to midnight when they stepped out and the walk back to Hightown and his estate was pleasantly quiet, the streets seemingly free of late night muggers, Hawke decided that Aveline and Donnic have cleared them out on their patrol or that Isabela had set Fenris on them, either way he was thankful, Merrill limped every time her feet came in contact with the stone pavement showing her ankles were still in a great deal of pain

Noticing his lover's discomfort Hawke swept the Elf up carrying her in a bridal position, Merrill made no protests curling up in his arms sighing softly, her couple of drinks at the tavern softened the ache enough for her not to complain

Arriving at the estate he knocked on the door unable to reach his key with Merrill taking up his arms, after about a minute the door was opened by Orana "good evening Master Hawke" she greeted politely with a small bow before noticing Merrill "oh my! Is Mistress Merrill ok?"

"She's alright Orana, she's just a little tired that's all" Hawke replied as the Elf servant let him in with another bow, ever since he had taken her from the ruins after Hadriana's death and offered her accommodation with pay and the freedom to come and go as she pleased Orana still acted very much like a slave, she knew nothing else than to just serve and do as she was told "and please don't call me Master, my name is Hawke, just Hawke"

Orana bowed again before scurrying off to perform whatever task she had given herself instead of being in bed, Hawke shook his head as he walked her rush off into the kitchen, he had assumed the three years would have been enough for her to realise that her life was hers to live, he would give the girl as long as she needed to get her life together

Merrill stirred in his arms drawing his attention, she had drifted off to sleep on the walk back and was now waking up "where are we?" she asked groggily

"Home Merrill" Hawke replied with a soft smile "what you need now is a steaming hot bath and then straight to bed, according to Anders you should be right as rain by morning"

Merrill nodded eagerly as Hawke carried her upstairs towards the bathroom, with his attention solely on Merrill he failed to notice the steam coming out from under the door until he opened it receiving a heavy splash to the face

"ENCHANTMENT!"

Hawke and Merrill looked stunned at Sandal as he sat innocently in the steaming bath, he gave them a blank grin playfully sending another wave of hot water at them "pretty lady's all wet now"

Bodahn hurried into the room at that moment with a set of towels "so sorry Messere, the boy went to get himself a midnight snack before bed and before I knew it he was playing with the dog covered in flour, how he got into the pantry I'll never know, I can't trust him for a moment when something interests him" another wave sloshed out over him drenching him and the towels "oh now stop that Sandal! You're getting the floor all wet, Orana's already mopped it three times today!" splash "I said stop it!" splash "where do you get all this water? Have you enchanted the bath again?"

Hawke quietly walked out of the bathroom leaving Bodahn to scold his foster son as best he could, Sandal could have taken a bellow to the face from the Arishok himself and not faltered an inch "I guess we'll have to skip the bath love" Hawke sighed "hopefully a good night's sleep will be all you need"

"Hopefully Ma vhenan, thank you for all of this"

"Nonsense Merrill, whenever you are ill or injured I look after you, that comes with being what we are" he kicked open the bedroom door and set Merrill onto the bed leaving her to undress herself, piece by piece his cumbersome armour came off soon replaced by his night pants, he set his armour on its display rack as Merrill folded up her damp armour setting it on the chair to dry sliding under the covers in just her undergarments

Hawke slid in next to her pulling her small body to his, Merrill groaned for a moment before sighing nuzzling against his body heat, after a few minutes of lying together there was a knock on the door a couple of seconds before it opened, Orana poked her head through "would Mistress like her clothes taken to be cleaned?" she asked meekly opening the door standing in the doorway rubbing her hands together nervously

"Orana you don't have to do this every night you know" Merrill said sitting up slowly "it is sweet of you but if we need any assistance we'll just ask you"

Orana lowered her head nodding slowly as if ashamed, Adraste she was adorable sometimes "you can go now Orana" Hawke said "you should go to bed or something"

"Yes Master Hawke" she responded quickly exiting the room

Hawke sighed again "what are we going to do with her?"

"I'm not sure Ma vhenan, she just needs time" Merrill replied settling down back under the covers, her muscles began to throb again making her whimper, she started to rub her hands along her shins curling into a ball

Hearing her whimper Hawke began to rub her back again, this time it didn't seem to be doing any good, heat was the best option and it would take at least an hour to heat up enough water for another bath load, thinking for a moment stroking his coarse beard an idea struck him

"Get undressed Merrill"

He saw her physically tense at his instruction "oh Ma vhenan, it's not like I don't enjoy that but can we not tonight? I'm not in the mood"

"I didn't mean that Merrill" he replied with slight shock "do you think I would take advantage of you in this condition? Please just remove your undergarments and I'll show you what I mean"

After a moment Merrill obeyed slowly sliding off her underclothing and dropping it off of the bed leaving her naked under the covers "what now Hawke?"

"Lie on your front"

She carefully rolled onto her stomach wincing as her back and thighs pulled taught "and now?" she felt Hawke shift and the covers pull from her, she then heard a soft whoosh noise, she turned her head to see what it was when she felt Hawkes much warmer than normal hands caressing her feet making her sigh in relief, he had momentarily ignited his hands getting them to the same heat as a hot bath before rubbing Merrill's bruised soles

She moaned into the pillow as he cracked her toes loosening her joints before moving up to her ankles and calves kneading the aching flesh "oh Ma vhenan" she sighed as she felt her muscles begin to loosen under his soothing hands, his palms were rough and calloused against her smooth skin making the perfect sensations, she moaned louder biting the pillow as he moved up to her thighs completely loosening her legs ridding them of the lingering pain

Before he moved to her small behind he stopped "this needs something" he mused waving his arms in a semi-circle around him, the candles in the room instantly ignited as he sent small embers at them from his fingertips "much better" he decided returning his hands to Merrill's behind moulding the soft flesh

Merrill shivered under his touch gripping the pillows as if for support, he removed his hands again to reheat them this time making them even warmer as he moved to her lower back "this is still missing something" he mused again straddling Merrill's lower back, he moved the covers back up to cover Merrill's lower half before turning his head toward the door "Orana!"

Within seconds the door opened and Orana darted in "yes Master Hawke?" she greeted gasping slightly upon seeing his position, she swiftly regained her composure "what can I do for you?"

"Were you waiting outside for another command again?" Orana lowered her head "never mind that now, some music if you please"

Orana's eyes lit up at the request for music "of course Master Hawke!" she responded happily dashing downstairs to get her lute which Bodahn had re-stringed for her returning moments later, she sat in her regular playing chair and soon began to strum out a gentle tune

Merrill's eyes fluttered close and a sweet smile graced her lips as the romantic scene was completed, Hawke nodded his thanks to Orana returning his hands to Merrill's back working out every knot and tense spot he could find soon having the Elf beneath him putty in his strong hot hands

The Dalish beauty soon felt all of the aches and pains from the Dragon encounter days earlier melt away bit by bit until her body was in utter relaxed bliss, that was until she felt a low burning sensation in her lower extremities, she tried to ignore it not wanting to ruin the perfect romantic mood especially as Orana became to sing quietly in Elven

Hawkes hands moved up to her neck kneading it completely loose as he bent down to kiss behind her ears making her whimper with pleasure "how is this love?" he whispered sensually in her ear

"Heaven" she whispered back, this was a feat in itself as Merrill was not a believer in heaven or the Maker, the burning in her loins grew greater with every passing moment and after several minutes she felt she was going to explode "Ma vhenan" she gasped gaining his attention "can I take back what I said before?"

It took him a couple of seconds before Hawke realised what she meant "Orana" he said stopping the servants playing, he reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out some sovereigns "here, get Fenris to take you to the Hanged man for the night, he won't mind a return trip"

Orana stared at the gold coins as if they were priceless jewels "oh my, Master you can't possibly…"

"Take them, have fun for once" Hawke instructed with a warm smile, Orana slowly nodded before carefully taking the coins and walking out thanking Hawke countless times as she went "that girl is too thankful for everything" Hawke pondered before returning to his Elven lover

He reached back between her legs to find that she was indeed extremely wet; his night pants grew very tight at the feel of her moist core, Merrill bit her lip as she felt Hawke move off of her, she turned her head to see where he was going before shrieking when she felt his tongue press against her burning entrance "Ma vhenan! Oh yes!" she moaned digging her finger nails into the mattress

Hawkes rough beard tickled her thighs as his tongue further dampened her pussy, her legs started to kick without her control and Hawke had to hold them down "Ma vhenan….Ma vhenan" Merrill repeated those two Elven words of love over and over

When Hawke deemed her adequately wet he sat back up relishing her taste on his tongue, he pulled down his night pants letting his hard length escape, even with her natural moisture she was so tiny that he found it hard to fully penetrate her without further assistance, hovering over her he lined himself up at her small opening and kissed her shoulder as he began to push in

Merrill's eyes rolled up in her head as she felt his large length push into her tiny pussy, his body completely shadowed hers and all she could do was brace herself against the bed as he began to thrust slowly into her

Hawke groaned as Merrill's inner walls crushed his cock in a tight wet embrace, he wrapped his hands around hers resting his body over hers making sure not to crush her too much, Merrill moaned and panted into the pillow sinking her teeth into it as her body rocked with pleasure, her clit rubbed against the mattress with each of Hawke's thrusts sending bolts of pure ecstasy through her small body

He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips kissing each knuckle making her simper, the hard muscles of his abdomen rubbed against the soft skin of her back with every increasing thrust, she lifted her head to scream as he pressed extremely hard against her sweet spot making her cum then and there

Hawke nearly roared as Merrill became impossibly tight, his thrusts grew harder and faster and more intense, sweat pouring from both of them as Hawke began to heat his body up until he finally thrust his entire cock inside of her, erupting in heavy spurts filling Merrill completely making the Elf keen and sob with pleasure

Hawke collapsed onto Merrill with no complaints from her, the two lovers panting heavily as they came down from their highs "oh Ma vhenan, I love you" Merrill sighed in utter contentment, if the Creators took her at that moment she would have died a happy woman

"I love you too Merrill" Hawke replied turning her head and kissing her lips softly

The Elf returned the kiss in kind moaning softly, her body completely limber and throbbing with pleasure

It almost made her consider getting hurt more often if this was the outcome

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Origins - You're doing it wrong

You're doing it wrong

"Let me get this straight, you want my advice on yours and Alistair's budding romance, yes?"

Vahlyne Mahariel and Zevran were sat around the campfire watching the embers burn and flicker, the rest of the group were asleep in their respective tents and bedrolls, all aside from Shale because of her lack of need for sleep and Sten who had been appointed as second watchman sat sharpening his prized sword 'Asala' with utter care and dedication, occasionally the Qunari cast a glance at the two Elves, he had no real respect for the buffoon Alistair but the human made his Kadan happy and whilst Sten didn't fully understand or see the concept of happiness as necessary he always felt was he saw as good seeing the Dalish Elf smile, he greatly disapproved of Zevran's flirty nature towards Vahlyne knowing it could lead to Alistair breaking up with her and would put an end to her reassuring smile

Zevran sat sharpening his daggers watching the Warden intently, she had asked him only minutes before for his advice on a matter and instantly he was able to work out what the matter was, he found it amusing how shy the Dalish warrior became the moment the words left his mouth, hugging her knees as her cheeks turned a cherry pink contrasting with her dark facial tattoo's, the assassin found it funny but also very cute when Vahlyne's ears fluttered, they always twitched when she was embarrassed, her eyes met his for a fleeting moment before giving a mumbled "yes"

Zevran laughed warmly at her answer "you have come to the right man my friend" he declared leaning forward to place a hand on her shoulder "now tell me exactly what you need to learn, for if Zevran knows one thing that thing is romance"

"We're ok when it comes to romance Zevran" Vahlyne stated not uncurling from her near foetal position

The assassin gave another dry chuckle placing his hands on her shoulders trying to prise her open, a low guttural rumble came from behind him and he immediately knew that Sten had caught him touching her and had taken it the wrong way, he quickly removed his hands giving the Qunari a nervous grin hold his hands up in surrender showing he meant no harm, Sten snorted at him before returning to his work, the night air filled with the sound of stone sharpening steel once again

When Sten seemed sated Zevran turned back to Vahlyne "my good Warden friend, I assure you there is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed off, remember I was raised in an Antivan whorehouse, there is nothing that can surprise me"

Vahlyne raised her head smiling warmly, glad that she was able to tell Zevran anything without fear of judgement or disgusting him "as I said me and Alistair are perfectly fine with the romance part, he's got the softest heart of any human I've met, well along with Leliana and Wynne that is" she smiled starting to twirl a stray hair that had fallen in front of her face, it was surprising that the small Dalish could still look so innocent even after she had slain Maker knows how many Darkspawn and had killed a High dragon and several Ogres with almost no help at all "the thing I need to ask about is…well it's about sex" she finally admitted

Instead of letting out another dry chuckle like she had expected Zevran instead cocked his head in confusion "I mean no offense but I was under the impression that you and our cheese loving ex-Templar friend had already consummated your relationship, I mean my tent is right next to yours and the sounds I hear at night would indicate so"

Vahlyne turned bright red at the fact the Zevran had heard them at night, because of his strong Elven hearing he couldn't be entirely blamed on listening in intentionally "are we loud?" she asked fearing that the others may have heard them and were just keeping quiet about it

"Do not worry my dear Warden, I only hear the faintest of rustles and sighs, nothing the others could hope to pick up, the Mabari may be a different story though but who is he going to tell?" the assassin joked making Vahlyne giggle "so you've come to Zevran for advice on love making, a wise decision I must say again, now tell me what troubles you, is Alistair inadequate in some way? Maybe lacking down where it matters?"

"Oh Creators no!" Vahlyne cried before stifling herself with her hands, Sten and Shale glanced in her direction for a few seconds before returning to what they were doing, Sten watching the embers flicker in the campfire with his freshly sharpened sword strapped to his back and Shale warily eyeing a flock of birds that she was sure were circling her "he's all fine…down there, well I think he is, I haven't exactly got anything to compare it to"

"If it would help I could help you compare" Zevran grinned in his special Zevran way motioning to his belt

Vahlyne laughed and dismissed it with a wave "no, I think I'm fine" she tittered to which Zevran shrugged indifferently

"So tell me what really troubles you" the assassin insisted again running his fingertip over the fine edge of his newest dagger, it once belonged to the Warden Commander Duncan and it wasn't even cold from the revived Ogre's corpse before Mahariel presented it to him whilst giving Duncan's sword to Alistair, it was indeed a fine blade and many enemies had fallen since to its edge and point

"Well, whilst Alistair is a tender and kind lover" Vahlyne started picking up and running her thin fingers along her own sword, it had belonged to King Cailan himself and now she carried it in his honour whilst his armour went to Alistair "I'm afraid to say that he can be a little...boring" she finished setting the blade back down, when she turned around Zevran's smile had disappeared replaced by an annoyed scowl "what? Don't tell me that disgusted you!"

"No" Zevran sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "I just now owe Oghren twenty sovereigns" he explained cursing in Antivan "the one time I have faith in Alistair and he can't think of something new in the boudoir, you would think those raised in the Chantry would grow to be curious about the many pleasures of the flesh but alas he appears to be as Oghren claims 'a great sodding dud in the sack'" he added with a rough Oghren impersonation at the end

Vahlyne couldn't help but smile at the little mimic before jumping to her lovers defence "he is not a dud! He's just really intimate, he refuses to anything remotely rough or even hard, I think he's scared he'll break me in half"

"Well you are small, smaller so than any Dalish woman I have ever come across, it is almost like you are a child sometimes, no offense"

Pouting at his words Vahlyne crossed her arms, she hated when her height was mocked in even the slightest of ways having gone through more than the normal amount of teasing when she was a Da'len, standing a couple of inches shorter than the other Dalish children "I'm not small, I'm fun sized" she asserted having done so ever since she heard a guard call her it back at Ostigar before it was lost to the Darkspawn

Zevran laughed at the Wardens reaction sheathing his dagger "so you require help getting Alistair to 'expand his horizons' if you will"

"Actually it's not just that" Vahlyne said starting to blush again "the other reason I came to you is that…I don't know that much about sex either" she admitted twiddling her fingers "I know the normal positions, underneath, on top and I've heard of doing it from behind but Alistair's never mentioned it, other than that I'm kinda clueless" she finished as her ears started fluttering again

"That I am not surprised about" Zevran smirked making Vahlyne scowl at him "it is true that Alistair was your first no? You left your clan for the Wardens very early into your adult life and you ended up with a bumbling ex-Chantry boy, forgive me for not assuming that you have a wealth of experience" he laughed flashing his signature roughish grin "so tell me what you need to know and I'll be sure to help you to the best of my abilities which, from what I've hear, are never disappointing my friend"

"Actually…I was going to ask a little more than that" the Warden blushed harder twiddling her fingers again "I was wondering if you could…..observe us"

Zevran's eyebrows and ears shot up in genuine surprise at her request "ok I will admit, I did not see that coming" he joked the shock off running his fingers through his hair "I never thought I would hear such a thing from you, yes I flirt with you from time to time, ok every day but to be honest I believed and knew nothing truly intimate would happen between us, are you sure you would allow someone such as I to observe an act of true love when I have never experienced it myself?"

Vahlyne's ears fluttered faster "you're the only person I know with boast worthy experience in the bedroom, I just want you to watch us and point out anything we're doing wrong and how we can get better at certain stuff, I know the Blight is still going on and it's inappropriate to care about such trivial matters at this kind of time but I want this to last with Alistair, I want it to be good for both of us"

The Antivan sighed with a knowing smile "ok you have, as they say, twisted my arm, I will help you in this matter, where is our other Warden friend now? In your tent?" Vahlyne nodded as they both rose to their feet "I must ask how you got Alistair to consider this, we may be allies but me and him are not exactly close friends"

"Yeah….about that"

(In Alistair and Mahariel's tent)

Alistair was relaxing on his bedroll with a succulent piece of cheese they had gotten the last time they had visited Honnleath, it was been two weeks since then and the cheese had aged just right giving it a strong nearly explosive flavour with every bite, it was times like this that made him wonder why only he liked cheese this much

In his other hand he held a book on Dalish history, if he wanted to be with Vahlyne he felt he should truly know and understand her peoples history and background, what he had seen from the Dalish greatly contrasted with what he was taught being raised by the Chantry, labelling them savage heretics that would kill any Maker believing man on sight without provocation or a reason, yes the Dalish attacked humans if they got too close but it was only to prevent them threatening their clans

He was reading a quite interesting chapter on the Dread Wolf when the tent entrance opened, Alistair smiled warmly as Vahlyne crawled into the tent "oh hello there dear, finally decided it's time for bed have we?"

"You're still up" Vahlyne retaliated making Alistair laugh as she sat next to him

His mirth soon ended when he noticed Zevran entering their tent "I think you've got the wrong tent Zevran" he said with his voice harder and firmer than normal

"Before you accuse me of anything you may want to ask your Warden why I am here" Zevran responded keeping his voice as cool as always

Alistair looked to Mahariel with a raised brow "why is he in here?" he questioned as Vahlyne sat nervously next to him with her ears fluttering again

"Well you see…it's kinda…about us" she stuttered out, betraying the image of a proud warrior able to run a Hurlock through the gut with her sword whilst breaking a Genlock's face with her shield that she normally portrayed

"About us? Oh Maker don't tell me you're leaving me for him!" Alistair blurted out sitting bolt upright

Zevran smirked at his reaction "if only, oof!" he muttered before suffering a solid kick to the gut from Alistair "I'm an assassin and even I find that dirty" he grumbled nursing what would be a noticeable bruise on his stomach, his pride hurting more than his gut for not seeing the hit coming from such a clumsy human

"Leave you for him?" Vahlyne said incredulously unable to prevent herself from laughing at Alistair's assumption "no offense Zevran but I'm the kind of girl who likes to wake up and find her lover still in the bed"

"Warden, you insult me" Zevran stared at her in mock shock "if I left so early it eliminates the chance of a repeat session in the morning" he laughed getting comfortable on the end of Alistair's bedroll

Alistair scowled as the Elf made himself at home far too close to his personal space "so tell me why he is here before I kick him out"

Vahlyne sighed moving to sit herself down on Alistair's lap, having her in close proximity always calmed him down enough to prevent him acting on threats "as I said it's about us, Alistair…how happy are you with our sex life?"

"Vahlyne! Can we not discuss our private matters in front of the pervert?"

"I must object there Alistair" Zevran spoke raising an objective hand "I am a lover, not a pervert, Oghren is the pervert"

"I sodding heard that ya girly nug licker!" the Dwarf's slurred voice sounded from the adjacent tent accompanied by a loud brash belch and shortly after that a dull but heavy thud and rumbling snore indicating that now he was asleep

Zevran chuckled at the sound whilst Alistair groaned rubbing his temples "drunken allies aside you have yet to tell me why it is now acceptable for us to discuss our private time around the other pervert" Zevran huffed at Alistair's insistence on calling him such a thing

"Because he's the only one I know who can help us on this?"

"Why do we need help? Am I doing something wrong?" the hurt in Alistair's eyes made Vahlyne's heart ache, his puppy dog eyes were one of the many reasons she fell for him

"No not anything wrong, I love what we do" Mahariel replied trying to quell his fear gently stroking his hair "but don't you think that we could be at least a little better? Are you happy with me just lying there? I've only been on top once and even then I had no clue what to really do, Zevran can really help us here so I asked if he could observe us and…"

"What?" Alistair all but roared out before Vahlyne could clamp her hands over his mouth, the sounds of Shale's body grinding as she turned and her heavy footsteps approaching the tent made the two Elves hold their breath

"Is it alright in there?" Shale asked from outside the tent "did Darkspawn manage to creep in when our backs were turned?"

"No, no everything's fine in here" Vahlyne quickly answered as Zevran laid flat on the ground to minimize his shadow, nobody saw him entering the tent and they wanted it to stay that way "there's nothing to worry about"

Shale stood upright from her stooping position stepping away from the tent "hmmm pity, it may have been amusing to observe" she drawled returning to her post near the camps outskirts

The three waited for the Golems lumbering footsteps faded away before speaking again "if I did not know better I'd believe that our rock based friend wanted us dead" Zevran nervously chuckled tucking his hair behind his ear "so what do you say my friend? Will you accept my sage wisdom to becoming a greater lover?"

Alistair sighed rubbing his temples again "this is the last thing I need, the bloody manwhore pointing out my every flaw, honestly I'd rather have Morrigan in here, she just goes with the one biting remark then goes quiet for a while, you never shut up, how do we know that he won't go bragging about this?"

"Alistair once again you insult me, you must know by now that I am a man of his word, I promise that everything that transpires tonight will remain between us"

Alistair groaned against laying back down, Vahlyne still sat now straddling his waist "I guess I could afford to be a little better in bed" he sighed relenting to his lovers request

Vahlyne smiled leaning down to kiss him as Zevran clapped his hands together "excellent, now first of all show me the position you normally make love in, no need to remove your clothing for that will come later"

The lovers exchanged a glance before awkwardly getting into position, bumping each other and their possessions around them as they went, Vahlyne nudging her way under Alistair as he clumsily settled himself over her supporting himself on his elbows at the sides of her head, Vahlyne shifted down so her groin was level with his, Zevran carefully took in every detail, Alistair has positioned himself so most of his weight was placed on his forearms and thanks to Vahlyne's height the top of her head only came up to Alistair's collarbone "ok I can see a problem here" the Elf spoke out "mainly with eye contact, how do you go about that?"

"We try our best" Alistair replied "but after a couple of minutes we get these terrible cricks in our necks and we have to break it"

Zevran pondered for a moment before seemingly getting an idea "bear with me" he said simply before moving forward, before they could stop him he was altering their position, placing his hands on Alistair's shoulders pulling him up so that he was kneeling, he then took Vahlyne's legs positioning them on top of Alistair's before moving her to prop herself up on her elbows "see, much better, you can look each other in the eyes far more comfortably now"

"Oh" Alistair said in surprise finding Zevran's words true "this actually is quite a bit better"

"You see, Zevran knows what he is doing, now let's see how much easier it is for you during the lovemaking"

"Say what now?" Alistair stared at the assassin as if he had just turned into a Broodmother

"I need to see if you are truly compatible for my advice, now if you would please remove your clothing we can move on"

"Whoa now! That wasn't part of the deal; tell me that wasn't part of the deal!" Alistair was starting to panic now, he could barely talk about sex with the woman he loved and now Zevran was basically telling him to get his cock out for him

"I did ask him to observe us" Vahlyne said somewhat meekly feeling completed dominated by Alistair's presence, she couldn't understand how he could look even larger when he wasn't inches from her

"We are not giving him wank material!" the human hissed crossing his arms, his way of ending an argument

Zevran reached forward placing a hand on his shoulder earning a hard stare from Alistair "my friend, it took a lot of courage for Vahlyne to approach me on such a matter, she wouldn't have done so unless it was what she truly wanted, this was not out of perversion for her, she wants it to be better for the both of you, she wants to be better for you, would you deny your love that?"

Alistair glared at him for a few moments before looking down to Vahlyne, looking into her big green eyes he let out a defeated sigh "if anyone ever hears about this" he warned moving to remove his night shirt

"Not a word" Zevran promised sitting back getting comfy again as the lovers self-consciously stripped

Alistair moved the bedroll covers around his waist blocking the view of their lower bodies from Zevran, he didn't need to see everything "keep your shirt on" he instructed Vahlyne as she moved to remove it, she glanced to Zevran who mimed that he didn't care either way, when she was fully naked from the waist down she awkwardly got back into the position Zevran had shown them, Alistair had quickly gotten hard from the sight of her and luckily for him the covers blocked the assassins view of it, gently taking hold of her hips Alistair positioned himself and slowly pushed into her

Vahlyne let out a strained gasp arching her back as her small body was penetrated; Zevran leaned forward to take in any faults that could lessen the experience for them, Alistair groaned at the feeling of being inside the Elf again slowly falling forward

"Wait! Stop right there!" Zevran suddenly spoke out making Alistair freeze "remember what you were complaining about not ten minutes ago?" he gently pushed Alistair back into a kneeling position "try to stay like that, you will reach deeper inside her like that and enhance the experience"

Alistair nodded sitting back up, finding that he couldn't properly thrust in this position he did the next best thing, taking hold of her legs Alistair slowly began to move Vahlyne along his length making her keen through gritted teeth, her thin fingers clutched at the bedroll as she let her human lover have full control over her body

"Very good, this is very intimate, so much trust in him" Zevran commented rolling his eyes along Mahariel's body

"Touch her or yourself and you're a dead man" Alistair growled taking a moment to glare at the Elf

Zevran placed his hands on his head in response "man of my word" he promised again "these hands will not leave these locks until told otherwise"

"Good" Alistair responded, Vahlyne began to pant harder wrapping her legs around Alistair's waist causing him to sink fully into her, the human grunted feeling the Elves strong thighs dig into his hips preventing him from moving, the covers fell from around them baring everything

"My, my Alistair, the Maker has certainly blessed you" Zevran drawled eyeing the small bulge just less than an inch below Vahlyne's navel

"Don't you look down there!" Alistair blushed redder than a tomato scrambling for the covers

"Relax my friend, did you not call me a 'manwhore' not too long ago? I have seen things that would make this seem like a pleasant walk in the woods" he reached forward grazing his fingertips over the bulge making Vahlyne sob with pleasure

"Stop…that" Alistair grunted not too comfortable with the almost male contact on his cock "you said you wouldn't move!"

"Oh hush Alistair, you will thank me for this" the Antivan grinned before pushing down on the bulge, Vahlyne covered her mouth with both hands muffling the scream she let out, her core clenched painfully tight as her orgasm took her by complete surprise, her release soaking Alistair's lap and the bedroll beneath them "that's it dear Warden, hold nothing back" Zevran encouraged her placing his own hand over her mouth using the other to rub and push down on the bulge further stimulating it

The rubbing on Vahlyne's stomach not only sent waves of pleasure through the Dalish Elf but also sent shivers along Alistair's length and throughout his entire body, his strong hand wrapped around Zevran's wrist when he couldn't take anymore "stop that…right now" he growled as sweat began to pour from his vow, his heart was pounding and if Zevran had continued he wouldn't have been able to hold on longer

Smirking Zevran lifted his fingers "very well my friend" he waited until Alistair relaxed his grip before pulling his hand away swiping his fingers across Vahlyne's wet clit then bringing them to his mouth, he chuckled at the shocked look Alistair gave him as he enjoyed the Warden's unique taste "I could not resist"

If Vahlyne hadn't started moaning and keening calming him Alistair would have punched Zevran solidly in the face for what he had just did, the human began to breath heavily to calm himself down enough to last another round with her "that was very good my friends" Zevran beamed sitting back in his place "now let us try a new position, Alistair guide our Warden onto your lap and lie down"

Giving him a weary look Alistair followed his instructions, Vahlyne gasped as she felt her weight shift up then down causing his length to sink deeper into her "oh merciful Creators" she whimpered as she settled fully on Alistair's lap, her breasts felt suddenly restricted and squashed in her night top and she yearned to be free of it, before Alistair could protest she did away with it quickly taking his hands and covering her chest with them "so much better" she sighed placing a finger on her lovers lips to prevent him from complaining "we've already made love this way before" she pointed out to Zevran

"Yes but I am under the impression that you did not do it with the greatest of skill" he replied with a smirk "place your hands upon his chest or his shoulders, whichever you prefer and Alistair your hands are good where they are unless you want to hold her waist, very good now Vahlyne gently roll your hips"

The Warden slowly obeyed moaning from the friction her actions caused, Alistair groaned at the sensation digging his fingers into her soft skin, Zevran reclined back on his elbows admiring every soft curve on Vahlyne's body and every taught muscle on Alistair's, his pants were becoming very tight but as he said before, he was a man of his word and would not break that promise for quick self-induced relief

Vahlyne's clit ground deep against the coarse hair around Alistair's cock making her choke on her breath, the lumbering steps of Shale passed by every so often as the Golem made her rounds around the camp but she was used to the subtle noises that came from the tent seeing no need to inquire about them "oh Creators, I'm nearly there" the Warden whimpered rolling her hips faster lifting herself up and down in unison to her gyrating

"Oh Maker" Alistair moaned feeling his finish closing in faster, his hips beginning to work in tandem to his loves movements, his precum leaking steadily into Vahlyne's core ready to erupt from several days of build up

"Move a little more Alistair" Zevran instructed "you have no need to be so lenient"

Spurred on by the Elf's words Alistair began to buck up harder causing Mahariel to bounce faster "oh Creators!" she cried as she fell over the edge again, her body going rigid with ecstasy whilst her juices coated Alistair's groin, the rhythmic pulsing of her core set Alistair off a split second later gasping her name as his release filled her, his hips still bucking up filling her more and more with his burning cum

The couple fell into each other panting heavily gasping for breath, Zevran in turn let out a held breath wiping a bead of sweat from his brow "you did fantastic, both of you, now what do you say to another observation tomorrow night? I'm thinking of teaching you the many pleasures of oral" the stone cold glare Alistair gave him promptly shut him up "or maybe not, you're uncharacteristically frightening tonight I must say Alistair, I think it is time for me to take my leave, I need a cold bath, a very cold bath"

Without another word Zevran crawled out of the tent leaving the Wardens to their afterglow only to face plant directly into Shale's shin, the Elf nervously looked up at the towering Golem "what is the painted Elf doing within the Wardens tent?" Shale questioned

"I was simply wishing our friends a good night" Zevran swiftly responded standing up dusting himself off

"Is it really that simple? I have been observing the tent for a while now as I normally do because of the Wardens importance and I did not see you enter after their carnal noises stopped"

Zevran sweat dropped racking his mind for an excuse before coming up with a golden one "my dear Shale, must I remind you that I am an assassin? I can utilize the darkness to slip past even the most vigilant of watchmen"

Shale eyed him closely making him sweat more before sticking a large finger in his face "I will be watching you very closely crow" she warned before lumbering off

Zevran let out a relieved sighed before straightening himself, now what was he doing?

Oh yes, a very cold bath

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. DA2 - Dirty spells

Dirty spells

Anders scoured through his many manifestos and grimoirs in a frustrated panic, pushing book after heavy book off of his groaning overloaded table, he had just taken a passing glance at his miniature library after finishing seeing his last patient of the day but it was all he needed to realize one was missing, he had memorized exactly how many they were and with every search he counted one less than normal and it was one book he didn't want to be shown to the public

He wasn't entirely sure where the missing book was but he had a good idea of where it might be and who had took it, namely a little Dalish Elf who had come in for a check-up earlier that day

(Hawkes estate)

Merrill hummed a tune as she flicked through the dusty grimoirs pages, she knew Anders had some form of book on 'dirty spells', she had been suspicious since the moment he had accused her of first going through his grimoirs and his rushed put down of her question when she questioned him on the subject

It wasn't too difficult liberating the grimoir from under Anders nose, after a few tips from Isabela and Varric she was soon pilfering things like a pro, never anything important, just little things for practical jokes like swiping Aveline's headband and hiding it on her or hiding Sebastian's armour polish, one prank she regretted though was hiding one of Fenris's most fine and oldest bottles of wine, Tobias had arrived only just in time to pull him off of her as he tried to shake the bottles location out of her

Turning her attention back to the tome Merrill found a page that caught her interest "Andraste's warm loving touch, well that's sounds nice" she smiled to herself running her finger under the complex instructions "should be a good one to start with" Merrill was thankful it was written in a language she could understand instead of Anderfel dialect, she set the book down freeing her hands as she scooted back on the bed to give herself more room

Following the instructions she held her hands out in front of her turned up muttering the incantations, seconds after the words had left her lips her hands were encased in a warm, very comfortable glowing light "oooh that's nice" she said enjoying the magic's warmth flowing through her hands "but what do I do with it?" she glanced at the grimoir again reading the rest of the instructions "oh ok" she gently placed her hands on her stomach and gasped at the instant warm heavenly feeling that coursed through her body "oh my" she sighed gently rubbing her stomach applying more of the magical warmth, she was glad she was wearing Hawke's noble shirt instead of her clothes as it made it easier to get to her body

Merrill gasped again as alongside the magical warmth came the tingly feeling in her stomach, the feeling she only got when she was around Tobias in certain situations, it was probably best that she didn't mention to Sebastian that Anders had named an arousal spell after his holy deity

The magic and feeling dissipated after a few minutes leaving Merrill slightly disappointed, she had to tell Isabela about that one! Picking up the book again Merrill flipped through a few more pages scanning through the assorted pleasure spells, who knew Anders could be so dirty minded? He seemed totally focused on nothing else than taking down the Templars, maybe if she had gotten him that little tabby kitten six years back he would be a lot happier today

Flipping through more pages Merrill stopped on one that sounded very good "love shot, a shot of instant warmth and wellbeing, well that's sounds nice" she smiled muttering the incantation, when she finished the words a small ball of pink energy appeared at her fingertip "ooh that's pretty, now how does this work exactly?" she read more of the instructions "the spell needs to be ingested? I eat this thing? Oh well, Anders is a smart man, he wouldn't document something unless it worked" she slowly placed the ball of energy in her mouth to which it promptly darted down her throat making her cough, for a spell it actually tasted quite pleasant, mere moments had passed when suddenly Merrill's eyes flashed pink and she squeaked at the sudden feeling of complete and utter fulfilment, like for that very moment all was well in the world and all of her troubles suddenly vanished

"Now that was very nice, I need to memorize that one" Merrill smiled taking notes in a little notebook, her mind wandered back to her first year following Hawke when they were walking along Kirkwall's docks with Anders and Isabela were they mentioned something about meeting each other a couple of years back in Ferelden, Isabela said that Anders could do a 'lightening thing' when they met in the Pearl

Lightening during sex? Maybe she could ask Hawke about it, electricity in small currents could stimulate people opposed to killing them and both of them could cast lightening spells, she put the thought aside for another time, she could take pain from being a blood mage but she had been hit by a lightening spell before and certainly did not wish to feel it again

Combing through the pages again she stopped on one of the final pages finding a spell that really got her attention "desire room, this spell enchants the entire room turning it into a sexual paradise" she blushed slightly at the description "oh Anders, you dirty thing" she tittered before reading the instructions, this incantation required more physical movement than the others prompting her to stand up, Hawke's shirt hung near her knees acting more like a tunic than a shirt on her small body

Dancing around the room she followed the grimoirs instructions, dispelling magic into each corner of the room, when the energy balls hit the corners they started dispensing a pinkish haze which soon filled the room, the haze smelled very sweet and gave her a lovely warm feeling all over "well this doesn't seem very dirty" she said feeling a little disappointed, suddenly a rush of intense warmth washed over her "oh no, there it is"

Merrill's legs began to shake as heat pooled in her abdomen, slowly losing her balance the young Elf sat down on the bed shivering at the sudden feeling of need running through her veins, she found her hands moving on their own accord down her stomach pulling the shirt up, they then crept to the piece of cloth that acted like underwear for her, she had never done this before or even considered it but now she had the overwhelming urge to touch herself, anything to relieve to throbbing ache that resided in her core

Tentatively rubbing herself through the cloth Merrill gasped at the sudden shot of pleasure, with each rub she felt her body heat up causing her to remove Hawkes shirt laying back in only her cloth undergarments, her thin fingers found their way back to her centre causing another gasp to escape her lips

She began to writhe as more and more waves of self-pleasure ran through her body; she was surprised at herself for doing such a thing, she felt so dirty yet felt so incredibly good, her skin flushed nearly as pink as the haze still filling the room as she thought of her position, if anyone walked in on her now it would be the most embarrassing moment of her life, how could she explain it if poor innocent little Sandal just randomly wandered in and caught her in her compromising position? Or worse, what if Orana caught her? The poor girl had been through enough to have to see that

She considered stopping at that thought but for some reason her body wouldn't let her, she clamped her free hand over her mouth after an embarrassingly loud squeak escaped when her hand snuck into her pants to brush over her folds, she moaned against her palm as her body continued to develop a mind of its own, she didn't know whether to curse Anders for his dirty spell book now or bake him a cake to thank him for writing it

As her fingers delved deeper Merrill had to bite down on a knuckle to stifle herself _"this is bad, this is bad and dirty, too dirty, stop it Merrill, stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _her mind berated her body as her fingers refused to stop, she felt bad for pleasuring herself in this way, whenever she was needy Tobias always took care of her in more ways than she could imagine, now it felt like her body had grown bored of his touch before her mind could

Her abdomen began to coil tight signalling Merrill's first self-induced orgasm when her sensitive ears picked up the front door opening and closing and heavy footsteps entering the estate, too heavy for Bodahn, Sandal or Orana, only three people stepped that heavy and Carver was with the Grey Wardens somewhere and Aveline always knocked first

"Merrill? Are you home?"

"Oh Creators no!" Merrill gasped finally overpowering her hand pulling out of her pants, she quickly corrected her undergarments glancing around trying to find Hawkes shirt, to her dismay she found it on the floor across the room, her attention was then drawn to the pink haze which still blanketed the room, she frantically waved her hands around trying to dispel it to no effect, her hands passed straight through it

Hawkes footsteps grew louder as he ascended the stairs and Merrill heard clanging as his Champions armour hit the floor "Merrill?" he called out again

Maybe if she opened the window the mist would be blown out she quickly thought before realising that since it was magic it wouldn't be affected by wind, hearing Hawkes footsteps get ever closer and him call out again she did the first thing that came to mind, she darted under the covers pulling them to her chin quickly fashioning an excuse "I'm in here Ma vhenan!" she called out preparing herself for the inevitable

She hid under the covers a little more when Hawke paced through the door wearing only his noble's pants and shoes "there you are" he greeted warmly "you will not believe the day I've had, I was sent off to rescue this noble's daughter in the Wounded Coast and when I found her she was babbling on about Feynriel coming to her in her dreams wanting to meet her, that boys dreamer skills just keep improving" he smiled at the thought "I hope the Demons are leaving him alone, and another thi…" Tobias's sentence stopped when he finally noticed the haze in the room "have you tried to redecorate again? Well at least it smells nice, what is that? Lavender? Roses?" he pondered as Merrill stared at him

Why wasn't the spell affecting him? Not that she wanted it to affect him as she did it purely out of curiosity, the magic still had a strong hold on her giving her the greatest urge just to jump Hawke midsentence "have you seen my shirt anywhere? Oh there it is" Hawke continued to ramble on, Merrill blushed and giggled quietly, he had picked up the habit from her after spending three years together

Hawke walked to the end of the room to pick up his shirt when he suddenly felt light headed, standing up he back stepped until his legs hit the side of the bed causing him to sit down, was it hot all of a sudden? Merrill had tried to magically redecorate the room before so maybe it was the mist that still blanketed the room, most of her attempts were harmless but Tobias still cringed when he remembered when one of her wayward spells caused the tree outside the window to grow rapidly filling the room with its branches, he still technically owed Fenris and Aveline for helping him hack the branches down

Tobias looked back at Merrill and she noticed his eyes suddenly flash pink "Ma vhenan?" she whimpered as his gaze turned fiery

"What was the spell Merrill?" he questioned, his voice coming out huskier and deeper than it normally was sending a chill down her spine

Merrill hid under the covers, like a child avoiding a scolding; Hawke gently pulled the covers back gently as the small Elf stared back at him with wide eyes, her breath coming out in pants and her lips shaking "Merrill, tell me what you did"

Unable to take it anymore Merrill jumped him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders crushing her mouth to his, her body was aching with desire and internally she wondered how she lasted so long, Tobias grunted with surprise before reciprocating, his body soon caving into the unnatural need wrapping his strong arms around her slender body

The magic in the room seemed to intensify as their passion grew, Hawke made short work of Merrill's undergarments leaving her completely bare beneath him, normally she was shyly try to cover herself not liking being completely exposed but this time she just laid beneath him breathing heavily with her arms limp at the side of her head, she shivered as Hawke ran his rough fingertips along her front from her breasts to her core "Ma vhenan…please" her voice was weak and broken, seeping with want and need

Hawke obliged her running his fingers along her opening feeling her wetness, Merrill's back arched at the feeling of his calloused fingers on her most sensitive area, her thighs clamped down on his hand as she started to buck against it as she clenched her fists around handfuls of bed covers moaning his name

Hawke kissed along her throat as jawline continuing to rub her centre occasionally finding her sensitive clit pressing down making his little Elf cry out with pleasure "oh Hawke! Ma vhenan!" her legs began to kick wildly as her body heated up further "Ma vhenan…need you…please"

All too willing to comply with her plea Tobias rid himself of his shoes, pants and underwear freeing his aching manhood, Merrill's eyes flashed pink again at the sight of it spreading her legs revealing her aching core, Hawke shifted to hover over her positioning himself at her entrance slowly pushing inside, his body cried out for a quick release but he still knew how to treat his little Elf

Merrill wrapped her arms around Hawke digging her nails into his back as she felt her body stretch to accommodate him, her ankles hooked around his waist holding him inside her, the magic clouding the room began to wane slightly but the couple barely noticed as Hawke began to rock into Merrill grunting with each movement as she panted his name in his ear, her perky breasts were crushed against his chest as her back arched "Ma vhenan...love you" she squeaked as he hit her sweet spot making her toes curl

Hawke grunted in response as his manhood continued to be strangled by Merrill's tight womanhood, Merrill rocked with each of his thrusts, her entire body moving in perfect synchronicity, her wide green eyes never leaving his amber ones as her hands cupped his face "love you Ma vhenan" she simpered as her stomach began to coil again, her denied orgasm finally finding its way out

Panting with each thrust Tobias felt his climax starting to approach, making love to Merrill never lasted long as she was so damn small and tight, Merrill's heels dug into his back as she became tighter and tighter, her breath coming out in choked squeaks before coming out in a breathless cry as she came hard, Hawke cried out as she became a vice around his length releasing into her in rough rocking thrusts

Merrill squeaked and cried out with each thrust before falling limp on the bed with Hawke who became a comfortable weight against her, the haze fully dissipated as their energy ran dry seemingly connected to was what originally Merrill's desire, after a minutes rest Hawke rolled onto his side pulling the covers over them as Merrill's snuggled up to him "so you never answered my question" he mentioned gently stroking Merrill's hair "what was that spell?"

She was about to answer when they heard the front door slam open and angry shouts come from downstairs "where is she?" a familiar voice rang out

"Who do you mean Messere?" the second voice was obviously Bodahn trying to calm the person down

"You know who I mean! She's upstairs isn't she?" footsteps suddenly were heard from the staircase as Bodahn tried in vain to stop him

Seconds later the bedroom door burst open revealing a very angry Anders "petty stealing now? I swear you spend far too much time with Isabela! I never once thought you could…ah hello Hawke" his rant was cut off by the Champions glare and just noticing their situation "I just…uh…came back for my grimoir! Merrill took it without my say so" he chuckled nervously blushing hard as Hawke sat up with his arms crossed whilst Merrill curled up under the covers to hide herself "uh…drinks later?" Hawke nodded slowly "good, I'll see you later then"

Anders's exit couldn't have been faster leaving Hawke slightly confused "actually Merrill" he said turning to the Elf "I don't think I want to know"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Origins - Return from Amgarrak

Return from Amgarrak

The night air around the camp site was eerily calm and silent, the normal conversation and laughter that normally filled the groups nights replaced by a poignant quiet only broken by the sounds of crickets and stone sharpening steel

It had been three whole weeks since Vahlyne had answered the desperate call for help on an expedition to the Dwarven Thaig Amgarrak and the worry was really starting to set in, she had promised to only take a week tops since the Thaig was less than a mile from camp but after the promised deadline paranoia began to creep into Alistair's heart

Leliana and Wynne tried to calm him reminding him of how large Dwarven Thaigs are and reassuring him that Mahariel was more than capable of looking after herself, despite their comforting Alistair was constantly on edge, sleeping light for only a short amount of time before taking another patrol around the campsite, claiming to be watching for Darkspawn but it was obvious that he was hoping for Vahlyne's return

Alistair wasn't the only one on edge though, Sten regularly joined his midnight patrols as well as sleeping less than he already did, Zevran started spending the majority of his free time in the trees to get an aerial view of the area, Vahlyne's Mabari Tyvhall constantly sniffed out the area in a vain attempt of finding his owner and even Shale, who made it known that she didn't enjoy Alistair's company or even remotely like him joined in on patrols once knocking several trees down in frustrated worry when the wait for Mahariel's return passed into its second week

As the third week rolled on the groups hope began to wane, Morrigan and Shale started suggesting making plans of what to do in the circumstance of Vahlyne never coming back, Leliana, Wynne and Zevran were quick to dispute their ideas telling them to have more faith whilst Alistair was quicker to lash out, acting out on old assumptions of the Apostate and Golem wanting Vahlyne dead so they could leave and get on with their lives

Proven wrong by a harsh slap from Morrigan and a cold threat from Shale Alistair sulked off to do another patrol around the camp site followed by Tyvhall, the Mabari sticking close to his owners mate in an attempt of both comfort for Alistair and himself as he missed his owner probably more than the others put together

"She has to come back soon, she just has to" Alistair sighed giving the Mabari a scratch behind the ears, staring into the horizon as the sun began to set, from where he stood he could see a good couple of miles and could make out most of the things that moved, resting his hand on his hilted Sword as he noticed a small figure in the distance slowly approaching, in the dimming light he couldn't truly see who or what it was putting him on edge, the way Tyvhall started growling deeply didn't help either

Minutes passed like hours as the figure drew nearer and nearer, Alistair tightened his grip on his Swords hilt keeping Tyvhall in place by the scruff of his neck with his other hand as the Mabari growled louder, his snout pulling back as it was made obvious that he did not like the scent he was picking up, when the figure was mere yards away Alistair picked up the scent too, dirt, blood and the unmistakable smell of death

Suddenly Tyvhall wrestled his way out of Alistair's grip charging at the figure barking and growling ferociously as he charged at the figure, his teeth bared ready to tear the assumed threat apart, the figure merely dropping to its knees in response opening its arms seemingly accepting death

As the Mabari shortened the distance between him and the figure he suddenly stopped, an almost quizzical look on his muzzle as he sniffed the air, the figure still holding its arms out in invitation drawing the dog in, allowing Tyvhall to slowly smell it before giving its face a tentative lick removing the layer of dirt revealing pale tattooed skin

The Mabari then tackled to figure lapping at its face, his small tail wagging uncontrollably as he barked happily, the figure laughing as it stroked Tyvhall's ears "what in the Maker's name?" Alistair pondered relaxing his grip on his weapon watching as the Mabari licked the figure clean, revealing Dalish tattoos, shining black hair and pointed ears "V-Vahlyne?" he stuttered as the grime on Mahariel's body gave way to reveal her recognizable armour

Overcome with relief he ran forward, shoving the Mabari out of the way crushing Vahlyne in a powerful embrace "oh Maker I thought I had lost you" he murmured into her hair as he squeezed her so tight it started to choke her, a feat in itself in her heavy armour

"Yes…missed you too…but please…can't breathe" Vahlyne gasped before Alistair released her, apologizing with a sheepish grin whist rubbing the back of his head "how long was I gone?"

"Three weeks, did you really not know?" Alistair responded

"When you're underground with no day and night cycle it's extremely easy to lose count of the days, remember when we found out that Oghren didn't know how many days were in a week?" she asked with a small smile making Alistair laugh lightly "can we get back to camp, I'm tired and I want to see everyone again"

Alistair insisted on carrying Vahlyne back to camp which she didn't resist, well she did a little but she quickly gave up getting comfortable in his arms, letting a hand hang down for Tyvhall to nuzzle on the way back

When they reached camp the reaction from the group was to be expected, Leliana nearly wrenched Vahlyne out of Alistair's grasp to embrace her herself along with Zevran shortly afterwards, Wynne then embraced her in a much calmer fashion when she was released from Leliana's and Zevran's grasp, Oghren welcomed her back with a hearty pat on her back telling her to tell him everything that happened over ale when she could

Morrigan welcomed her back as warmly as she could before standing to aside to avoid more interaction, Shale went for a more scolding tone telling Mahariel that she should have hurried back faster since she was fine before telling her in a hush tone that she's happy to see her return, finally Sten had the strangest greeting, merely staring at her for a couple of minutes before placing a massive hand on her shoulder practically ordering her to never go on a mission again without the aid of one of them since it took her so long to come back and then when nobody was looking he pulled her into an awkward one armed embrace telling her in a hushed tone that the next time she enters a Thaig he was going with her and she had no choice in the matter

With the welcomes over and done with Vahlyne was sat down and handed a bow of steaming broth that Wynne had been cooking to which she promptly devoured, almost drinking the entire thing like soup, after having to put up with nothing but meagre rations for the past three weeks she was beyond starving and finished the entire bowl in under a minute "can I have another?" she asked sheepishly holding her bowl out surprising the others, with her small size Vahlyne normally ate very little, surviving on only two small meals a day

To everyone's surprise Vahlyne proceeded to devour seven full bowls of broth before finally putting her bowl down sighing contently, her stomach finally full of real food for a change, now she was tired and finally had real time to realize how filthy she was, moving to her tent to strip out of her armour she let out small grunts as her joints ached from the movements "let me help you love" Alistair offered helping Vahlyne lift her heavy helmet off of her head, the Elf letting out a small sigh as her ears with finally freed fluttering them to loosen them after several days of confine meant "you have…grime in your hair" he pointed out tentatively running his fingers through her dirty hair pulling out clumps of dirt

"Well Thaigs aren't known for their fresh water sources" Vahlyne retorted "but I really do need a wash, there's a stream around here right, I think I remember there being one"

"There's one about half a mile south of here, I'll walk with you" Alistair offered to which Vahlyne did not refuse, happily taking her lovers hand as he lead her out of the tent and into the night, through the trees until they reached the welcoming sight of the large pure stream, Vahlyne's eyes widened and glistened at the sight of it

"Creators what a beautiful sight" she smiled as she felt Alistair help unbuckle her gauntlets and cuirass letting the heavy armour fall to the grassy riverbank revealing the pale skin of her smooth but tightly muscled arms and abdomen, her boots and greaves soon followed leaving her in her undergarments, not waiting to remove them Vahlyne walked straight into the cool water, her skin automatically breaking out into goosebumps as a wave of pure relief ran through her veins, a thin layer of dirt washing off of her instantly from the contact of the water

Watching Vahlyne slowly submerge then rise back up out of the water Alistair sat down comfortably on the riverbank, partly for the role of lookout but mainly for the fact that he hadn't seen his lover for three full weeks and have feared for her life for two of those weeks, he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight so soon even if she tried

Resting his head in his hands Alistair watched as Vahlyne washed her luscious body, his expression not that of a lecherous voyeur but of a boy freshly in love, Mahariel's soft natural beauty never failed to captivate him making him feel like a lovelorn schoolboy every time he looked at her, in the moonlight Vahlyne's skin was highlighted making his brow furrow at the sight of the many bruises and cuts that he had failed to notice before "what exactly happened in the Thaig?"

Vahlyne visibly stiffened for a second at his question before resuming washing herself "it's not worth asking about, you don't want to know" she responded firmly trying to shut down his questioning fast, her face twitching slightly as she tried to suppress a grimace from the memories flooding back

Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of Alistair's clothes hitting the ground and before she could turn around she heard him start to wade into the water "don't give me that" he said as he closed the distance between them "you've never suffered bruises like this before unless it was something truly dangerous, mere Bandits or Darkspawn have never penetrated your armour to harm your skin so tell me the truth"

Vahlyne stiffened again hissing as Alistair tenderly touched one of her bruises "don't ask" she repeated

"Tell me" Alistair insisted

"I said don't ask me that"

"Vahlyne…"

"I said don't ask!" the Dalish snapped whirling around to glare at him "get it into your thick Shemlen skull! I don't want to talk about it!" she borderline screamed stopping at the sight of Alistair's startled expression, she had never raised her voice at him before, never snapped or directed any anger towards him, she never used that derogative word towards him either "Alistair I…I'm sorry I…." she placed her hand over her mouth turning away as her eyes started to burn, memories and images of the horrors she witnessed in Amgarrak filling her mind

Hushing her Alistair wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame "please my love, it's obvious something horrible happened whilst you were down there, talking about it will help" he gently coaxed her kissing her behind her ears, knowing the little weak spots would greatly help calm her down

"It was…horrible" Vahlyne started beginning to shake in her lovers arms "at first it was just Darkspawn, what you would expect from a Dwarven Thaig but when we ventured nearer we found something worse, Undead and Spirits, Skeletons and Ghosts rising from their resting places to attack us"

Alistair said nothing allowing his lover to continue, they had faced the Undead before in the Brecillian ruins and that experience shook them both considerable, to see the dead possessed by Demons and rising again at attack "then it got much worse" Mahariel continued hugging herself "there was this…creature, I can't even start to describe it" she shuddered muttering something in Dalish "it…took parts from the dead to make itself a body, it actually tore the limbs from the previous expedition to make its own" she gagged slightly at the memory "oh Creators it was huge, even larger than the Golem we found and activated, if I hadn't had my guard up the entire time I was down their I think it would have killed me with ease"

Alistair embraced her tighter as she began to gently sob, turning around in his arms to wrap hers around him, burying her face in his broad chest as she cried "I can't get it out of my head! Every time I close my eyes I see it! That…that thing! That abomination!" she cried as Alistair rubbed her back "I thought I was going to die, worse than anything before, worse than the Broodmother! I thought I was never going to get out, I thought I was never going to see you again!" she started to openly weep, a single tear falling down Alistair's cheek as he just held her, knowing that nothing he could say could wipe the horrors from his loves mind as well as feeling powerless from the fact that he had never seen her this emotionally weak before

Raising her hands up his back Vahlyne reached up to gently clasp a handful of Alistair's sandy blonde hair "kiss me…please…make me forget" she pleaded softly to which Alistair couldn't resist, lifting her up with ease to claim her mouth gently but firmly making her moan against his lips, her free hand clasping at his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling herself as close to him as she could, having missed his touch for three long weeks had left her body subconsciously hungry for him and now it was desperate to be sated

"More" she whimpered against his mouth clutching at his hair tighter "more Ma Vhenan…make me forget"

Moving a hand from her waist Alistair carefully undid Vahlyne's chest wrappings and after several blind attempts he successfully freed the Elf's breasts, making her simper as they pressed hard against his toned pectorals, relying on the Human's grip on her Vahlyne reached down to push down her undergarments, relaxing her legs allowing the clothing to fall in the water uncaringly letting it float away as she clutched naked to her lover "Ma Vhenan…take me…want you so bad" she whimpered kissing Alistair deeper starting to shake as she felt his clothed arousal pressing against her bare core

Not breaking their lip lock for a second Alistair waded over to the river bank sitting on it placing Vahlyne down on his lap, pushing down his undergarments enough to free his throbbing manhood, aching from days of neglect desperate from satisfaction

Carefully lifting Mahariel's hips he slowly brought her back down on his erection, the Elf gasping and tensing as he slowly pushed into her, stretching her to her very limits and filling her to the brim, setting her nerves on fire with pure ecstasy, his name falling from her lips as he finally pushed the last inch into her causing her groin to bulge slightly "oh Creators…Alistair!" she cried out before he gently placed a hand over her mouth, they may have been a good ways away from the camp but the night air was still and silent meaning any loud noise could easily carry to camp

Wrapping her arms around Alistair's neck as he kissed along hers Vahlyne began to gently rock her hips, jolts of pure pleasure rushing up her spine with every movement making her gasp and moan against his palm, Alistair grunted and panted hotly against the sensitive skin of her throat as her tight womanhood clutched his manhood tightly, barely giving him any room to move inside of her

Moving his free hand Alistair reached between them to caress Vahlyne's budding clit making her sob with pleasure into his hand, slowly bucking his hips he rubbed her clit faster intending to completely wipe the horrors of Amgarrak from his lovers mind feeling her beginning to tighten around him already

Lost in a world of pleasure Vahlyne started to buck her hips faster along Alistair's cock, fucking him faster as her mind continued to cloud over, unable to think of anything else but how good her lover felt inside of her, how good his body felt against her and how his arms were heaven around her "not gonna last much longer" she heard him pant under her feeling her stomach beginning to coil too

"Nearly there Ma Vhenan" she panted moving his pants to kiss him deeply "just a little more"

Sweat began to pour down their bodies as they worked each other closer and closer to release, Vahlyne's nails cut into Alistair's shoulders as his thick fingers worked her oversensitive clit quickly sending her spiralling into orgasm, the rhythmic clenching and spasming of her core swiftly dragged him down with her, growling her name as he coated her insides with his release

Spent and sated the lovers collapsed back onto the riverbank panting heavily for breath, Alistair kept a good strong grip around Vahlyne's body to make sure that she felt safe and secure as she rests against his chest "Ma Vhenan...thank you for this" she sighed against his pectorals "I needed this, when I saw you again earlier I was terrified I was going to wake up back in Amgarrak"

"Hey you're safe now, I'm not letting you do anything like that again, you here?" he responded with surprising finality "if you ever need to go into a Thaig or the Deep roads or anywhere I'm going with you, understand?"

"Yes Ma Vhenan, I understand" Vahlyne smiled warmly against his chest before gently falling asleep, feeling truly safe for the first time in days, not waking even when Alistair carefully dressed her and carried her back to the camp to their tent to spend the night comfortably

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. DA2 - The Pirate, the Elf and the Hawke

The Pirate, the Elf and the Hawke

Isabella's high heels clacked loudly on the stone of High Town's streets as she made her way towards Hawke's mansion, since Hawke had taken both Varric and Fenris with him on his latest trip to the Wounded Coast the night before and still hadn't come back Isabella found herself stuck with nobody to talk to as Aveline was completely swamped with paperwork after a recent small riot over the increased Templar activity in the city and Anders was too boring to talk to in general the Pirate decided to see what Merrill was up to

Reaching the manor Isabella found the door locked for the first time in months which was strange as Hawke had a very relaxed open door policy and since he had a large Mabari War Hound guarding the house nobody ever tried to break in aside from the occasional brave/stupid would be looter, glancing around to check that nobody was watching Isabella bent over pulling a lock pick out of her boot crouching down to deftly undo the lock to gain entry to the manor before locking the door behind her

Walking into the main room the Pirate heard a rough snort come from the front of the fireplace as Hawke's Mabari Charon awoke from his slumber, the huge dog sniffed at the air letting out a low growl when he detected an intruder before quickly going quiet when he noticed it was just Isabella lowering his head to go back to sleep, with a quirked lip Isabella leaned down to ruffle the dogs ears before glancing around finding the place seemingly deserted, no Orana, no Bodahn and no Sandal "they must have gone to the market or something" Isabella pondered before deciding to explore the rest of the manor to check if Merrill was home anyway

As she headed up the stairs she decided that the bedroom was probably the best option of where to look first as it was still before noon and ever since Merrill had moved in with Hawke she had gone from a spritely 'rises with the sun' morning person to one that refused to move from bed until forced to, Isabella put the change in Merrill's sleeping patterns to the sudden change of going from an itchy hay filled mattress to a silk covered four poster bed as she had fallen asleep on Hawkes bed before after a friendly get together and was fairly reluctant to get up in the morning

When she reached Hawke's bedroom Isabella walked straight in expecting Merrill to still be asleep the Pirate walked straight in finding Merrill not only awake but laid out along the bed in a way she guessed was Merrill's attempt at being seductive dressed only in Hawke's nobles shirt "welcome home Ma Vhe…ISABELLA!" the Elf shrieked nearly falling off of the bed before hiding under the sheets in total embarrassment "I am so, so sorry, I thought you were Hawke and…Creators I'm so embarrassed!" Merrill whimpered placing a pillow over her head in an attempt to further hide from Isabella

"Relax Kitten, you act as if I've never seen an attempt of seduction before" Isabella responded soothingly as she slowly pulled the covers off of Merrill "I'm actually quite proud of you, wearing your partners clothes is always good for getting them hot and bothered"

"You are? I thought maybe since you're the one that knows the most about dirty things you wouldn't want others to try what you've done" Merrill explained meekly as Isabella pulled the pillow away from her

"If I really was like that Kitten I wouldn't have spent so many nights making your toes curl with my stories of lovers and passionate nights out on the stormy seas" the Pirate smiled loving how vulnerable and adorable Merrill looked laid out on the bed "I'm almost flattered you did this, this is because I told you about my first lover after my husband right?" Isabella asked to which Merrill nodded shyly "oh you are so adorable" the Pirate fawned pulling Merrill into a tight hug burying the Elf's face in her ample cleavage

When she broke the hug after a couple of minute Isabella found Merrill's face flushed bright red and her breathing strangely heavy "well hello, did you like that?" Isabella purred not taking long to realise that Merrill's reaction was that of arousal "does my little Kitten like it both ways?"

Before Merrill could respond though Isabela pulled her into a hot fierce kiss making the Elf both yelp and moan as her hot tongue invaded her sweet little mouth, initially shocked by Isabella's sudden advance on her Merrill quickly found herself succumbing to the Pirates kiss moaning softly as Isabella's hands slid into her clothing to cup and squeeze her small but perky breasts, as Isabella started to slide the shirt from Merrill's shoulders the Elf suddenly pulled away panting heavily "w-wait, w-what if Hawke comes back?"

"Don't worry Kitten, if you're going for seduction there's nothing better than your lover finding you getting hot and heavy with someone of the same gender, also I've talked to Hawke about this very situation more than enough times so that he could walk in on us right now and probably not even bat an eyelid" Isabella soothed her moving on her again to pin Merrill back on the bed whilst her mouth attacked the Elf's throat and collarbone making her mewl and keen in pleasure

Smirking as Merrill quickly succumbed to her touch again the Pirate took hold of the Elf's clothing all but ripping it off of her to expose more of her creamy white skin leaning down to seal her teeth gently around one of Merrill's pebbled nipples making her scream as she bit down, sliding her hand down Merrill's body Isabella purred as she slipped it between the Elf's legs finding her as smooth as silk "keeping well groomed for Hawke, that's my girl" the Pirate purred gently sliding a finger into Merrill's tight little womanhood making the Elf gasp and arch her back "my, my, nearly five years with Hawke and still so tight, I'd question the size of his manhood if I hadn't had the luck of seeing it in its full glory, he should really lock the bathroom door when he takes his baths"

Merrill keened loudly from the combination of Isabela's touches and the mental image of the Pirate spying on Hawke whilst he bathed, her mind then travelled to the thought of Isabela watching from a hidden position observing her and Hawke both in the bath, it was one of their favoured places to make love and she wouldn't put it passed Isabela to try and watch whenever she could, her thoughts quickly went blank though as Isabella found her sweet spot attacking it with the tips of her fingers just barely scraping her nails along the little bundle of nerves inside Merrill's little slit making the Elf arch her back as her orgasm suddenly washed over her

Biting her lip Isabella watched as Merrill squirmed and writhed through her climax, small sweet gasps of pleasure escaping her lips every time her back arched making the sight almost mesmerizing to the Pirate, unable to resist she quickly recaptured the Elf's mouth with hers kissing her deeply drinking in the Dalish's little gasps and moans as she continued to pump her fingers inside her drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible

When Merrill finally stopped squirming and bucking her hips Isabella gently pulled away to admire the post orgasm glow that radiated from the Elf's creamy white skin, she looked almost angelic in stark contrast to Fenris's constant assertions that Merrill was Demon spawn, giving the Elf a moment to regain her breath Isabella sat up on her knees gazing down at Merrill with an almost predatory glint in her eyes as she reached up to slink her top off of her shoulders letting it fall down to her waist freeing her firm breasts purring as Merrill's eyes lit up at the sight of them

Whilst she had kept quiet about it Merrill had always felt a strong mixture of lust and jealousy when it came to Isabela's chest, the Pirate had what she deemed to be the perfect buxom, large, firm and practically gravity defying as they showed no signs of sagging or drooping despite being big enough to topple the small Elf if she ever got a chest of the same size, the dark caramel colour of Isabela's skin merely added to Merrill's craving for her friends body soon making the Elf squirm again as her arousal started to rise again, smirking as she watched Merrill writhe with lust Isabela continued to strip letting her clothing fall to the floor showing that like always she had forgone any underwear before slowly removing her boots loving how Merrill watched every inch of her long smooth legs leaving the footwear

After her clothes hit the floor the Pirate did away with her Knives stabbing her two main ones in the headboard of the bed making Merrill shudder before dropping the small garter belt she wore to keep her smaller throwing Knives into the pile with her clothes, finally she removed her bandana whipping her head around to free her long silky hair letting out a low sigh of contentment to be free of her clothing, returning her gaze to Merrill she noticed the Elf's thighs beginning to glisten with arousal again making her lick her lips reaching down to take hold of Merrill's waist

Merrill let out a sharp yelp as Isabela roughly yanked her down the bed bring her closer to her before she buried her face between the Elf's legs making her cry out in bliss "oh Isabela!" she wept as the Pirate's hot tongue pushed into her tiny slit working her insides with expert precision finding and attacking all her sweets spots reducing the Elf to a quivering mess

(Downstairs)

The front door to the mansion creaked open as Hawke quietly let himself in, his neck still ached from the fight he had had with a band of Slavers that morning when one of scored a lucky hit on him from behind, if it wasn't for his knowledge of Healing Magic and the Poultices he had been carrying the blow could have ended him, rubbing his neck as he kicked off the boots of his Armour he was more than happy to be greeted by his Mabari, despite the many jobs he took and the days he would spend away from home the large Dog never seemed to get used to his owners absences and would always greet him as such

Ruffling Charon's ears Hawke kicked off his boots placing his Staff against the fireplace before starting to unbuckle the rest of his Champions Armour happy to finally have the heavy clothing off for the first time in over a day and now all he wanted to do was get into bed and pass out for the next couple of days, after he had spent some time with Merrill though having missed his Elven lover especially when his neck wound refused to heal for the first hour after the battle with the Slavers making him think that he was done for, smoothing down the simple underclothes he wore under his Armour he started to ascend the stairs to his bedroom

(In the bedroom)

Merrill gasped as she heard the front door open and close followed by the sound of Armour hitting the floor "Ma Vhenan's home! We need to stop" she whimpered trying to push Isabela away who firmly stayed in place gripping at Merrill's thighs harder, tittering wickedly the Pirate continued working the Elf's pussy with her tongue loving how she tried to squirm away from her trying to muffle her moans of pleasure in vain

Listening as Hawkes footsteps steadily got closer Isabela waited until he was just outside the bedroom door before biting down on Merrill's clit making her scream out in another powerful orgasm just in time for Hawke to open the door, time seemed to stop dead as Hawke stood staring in shock in the doorway watching as his lovers body arched with pleasure whilst Isabela continued to work her core with her hot tongue

Hawke was honestly stuck for what he was supposed to feel at the sight, most men would have been enraged to see their lover in bed with another but he honestly wasn't, he wasn't even surprised and not because Merrill was adulterous as that was far from true, in fact he wasn't even remotely surprised as it was Isabela in bed with Merrill, if it was Carver, Varric or even Fenris bedding Merrill he would have felt angry and betrayed but since it was Isabela he had no negative feelings about the act, in fact it actually turned him on especially since the Pirate had positioned herself so that her full arse was high in the air showing off her wet core in the process

"Well look who's finally home, I've been taking care of our little Kitten while you were out having fun" Isabela purred licking her lips and fingers clean of Merrill's release as she sat up to face Hawke gently rubbing Merrill's thigh making the Elf mewl at the feeling "she's been missing you, when I came over she was so wet and ready for you I could hardly resist, I'm a little angry with you for keeping her away from me for so long" the Pirate breathed leaning down to lick along Merrill's thigh making the Elf keen at the feeling "ooh looks like Kitten isn't the only one that's hot and bothered, why don't you come over here and let us fix that" she added with a dirty smirk as she caught sight of the bulge in Hawke's pants

Unable to resist Isabela's invitation especially with how Merrill looked up at him with pure need in her wide eyes Hawke approached the bed making Isabela smile dirtily as she reached up to undo his pants and pull out his hardening cock "there we go, much better" the Pirate purred as she stroked Hawke to full erection licking her lips at the sight of his full size and thickness, she may have spied on him on several occasions whilst he bathed but seeing his cock 'in person' was a far more enjoyable experience for the Pirate

Propping herself on her elbows Merrill watched in curiosity as Isabela eagerly took Hawkes cock into her mouth making the Elf gasp in surprise at her action, she had heard Isabela talk about performing such an act on her past lovers but Merrill had never really believed it especially since Hawke had never mentioned it to her before, it just seemed so dirty for someone to place their mouth on that part of a man's body, yes Hawke had given her oral or 'eaten her out' as Isabela put it but she had never imagined or considered returning the favour until that moment watching how the Pirate bobbed her head along Hawke's length moaning just as load as he did seeming to be enjoying it as much as he was

Merrill's ears fluttered and her cheeks flushed as she watched Isabela pull her mouth off of Hawke's cock only to spit heavily on it before vigorously pumping her hand along it, she could literally see her lovers cock throb in Isabela's skilled grasp making her core ache with need again as well as her mouth water, moving onto her knees Merrill shuffled closer to Isabela and tapped her on the shoulder "Isabela…can I…can you show me how to….do that?" she asked meekly feeling what little confidence she had leave her

Isabela couldn't help but titter at how adorable Merrill looked as she tried to ask the lewd question "awww, does our little Kitten want to learn how to suck cock?" she fawned in a manner that almost sounded innocent moving slightly to a side to let Merrill move in closer "you are seriously getting lucky tonight Hawke, getting a threesome and Merrill's going to learn to suck that thick rod from the best" she purred as she gently took hold of Merrill's head gently stroking her ears "relax your jaw as much as you can, you're going to have to open really wide to fit that cock in your little mouth"

Nodding Merrill took a deep breath before following Isabela's advice relaxing her jaw as far as she could opening her mouth wide as the Pirate pushed her head forward until the head of Hawke's cock entered passed her lips, the moment it touched her tongue Merrill found her body shaking with arousal honestly surprised to find that it tasted a lot better than she had imagined, he tasted strong, like sheer power with the added hint of Lyrium that he had developed from the countless Potions he had drank in his time, he completely filled her tiny mouth without even half of his length passing her lips and when she tried to lean in to take more of him Isabela gently pulled her away

"Easy there Kitten, you're not quite ready to deepthroat just yet" Isabela told her making the Elf let out a little whine of need "trust me you don't go all the way on your first time giving oral, it hurts like hell even if the guy you're with cares about your comfort, I honestly couldn't eat comfortably for several days after my first night with my husband, bastard nearly choked me to death" she added with a heavy tone of spite at the memory of the man who had purchased her for marriage "but enough of that for now, I promise to teach you how to take a man down your throat with ease soon Kitten, now let's not keep Hawke waiting shall we? You take the head and I'll work the rest"

Hawke's heart pounded in his chest as Merrill eagerly returned to his cock taking the first three inches into her wet tight mouth whilst Isabela laved her tongue along the rest of his shaft, the fact that this was actually happened had still yet to fully sink in as he watched both beautiful woman pleasure him, Isabela had talked about a threesome countless times and it was fun to humour her whilst drunk at the Hanged Man but despite the endless flirting and the couple of times he had seen Isabela naked through accidently walking in on her as she was changing to which she gave no mind he had never expected her to follow through with her desires to get into his and Merrill's bed, feeling his skin heat up Hawke did away with his shirt standing naked at the foot of the bed as Merrill and Isabela continued to work him

Merrill simpered as her tiny tongue explored the skin of Hawke's cock memorizing ever flavour she found on it, she kept her eyes wide open to watch her lovers every expression as Isabela tended to the rest of his length with her mouth and hands sealing her full lips around one side whilst using her fingers to massage the other, soon enough Merrill began to taste something else on her tongue making her purr as she recognized it as the beginnings of Hawke's climax, having never tasted his precum before she made sure to let as much of it gather on her tongue as possible relishing the taste before she let it slide down her throat

Noticing Hawke's shaft throbbing Isabela pulled away to watch his release wrapping one hand around him to help encourage his climax stroking as Merrill sucked, it wasn't long before Hawke let out a low groan through gritted teeth spilling his seed straight into Merrill's mouth making her eyes go wide in surprise at the sheer amount he gave her, pursing her lips tighter the Elf forced herself to remain still until Hawke was finished before pulling away and before any of his seed could escape Isabela firmly wrapped her hand around Merrill's mouth "swallow it Kitten, not all at once though, take it nice and easy" she encouraged as Merrill slowly swallowed her lovers cum taking several gulps to drink it all "good girl, how does it taste?"

"It tastes good" Merrill panted back licking her lips honestly surprised that she had enjoyed it so much, tittering at the Elf's response Isabela leaned in to kiss her deeply licking her lips clean of the remainders of Hawkes cum, panting heavily as the post climax aftershocks settled down in his veins Hawke watched in awe as Merrill buried her fingers in Isabela's hair deepening their kiss as she pulled the Pirate onto her lying back on the bed as their tongues wrestled

Hawke soon found himself rock hard and ready for more as he watched Merrill's hands explore Isabela's voluptuous body eventually settling on the globes of her arse before showing surprising sexual bravery by giving the Pirate a firm spank making her gasp at the action followed by a low lustful growl, as Isabela trailed her mouth lower to bite and suckle on Merrill's neckline Hawke took his place behind the girls guiding his cock to his lowers soaking slit making the Elf keen loudly when she felt his manhood slowly push into her tight hole

As Hawke sheathed himself deep inside Merrill's core Isabela watched every facial expression the Elf went through as she stretched around her lover's cock panting and gasping with every inch he forced inside of her "Maker that's hot" the Pirate purred running her tongue slowly along the length of Merrill's throat making the Elf shudder before she suddenly squeaked when Hawke finally buried himself inside her to the hilt, the thick head of his cock pressing hard enough against her cervix to make her orgasm near instantly

Rolling off onto the bed Isabela watched in lustful awe as Hawke took hold of Merrill's thighs using them to pull her closer to him as he sat up on his knees, once in position Hawke then started to thrust into Merrill making her entire body bounce in time with his thrusts coaxing a pleasured gasp and pant every time he pushed into her, licking her lips at the sight of Merrill's bouncing breasts Isabela leaned down to cup and squeeze them relishing in how much louder the Elf moaned as she sealed her lips around one of her little pebbled nipples

As she suckled the Pirate trailed a hand down the squirming Elf's body quickly finding her sensitive clit and attacking it mercilessly rubbing and pinching it making Merrill scream with pleasure from every action "Creators….please….I can't…" Merrill gasped before letting out another shriek as another orgasm washed over her coating Hawkes cock and Isabela's fingers with her juices, getting her fingers thoroughly covered with Merrill's release Isabela then promptly licked each digit clean relishing her flavour deciding that she needed a more direct source of it

Placing her hands on Merrill's breast and Hawkes abdomen to support herself Isabela leaned in between the two to lick at where they were joined, her hot tongue working Merrill's sensitive clit and Hawkes thrusting cock making them back shudder at the feeling "too much…Ma Vhenan…Creators it's…" the Elf panted before letting out a shrill shriek of pleasure as she orgasmed hard arching her back as her hands rushed to Isabela's head pushing her down further wanting more of her tongue

The Pirate purred loudly against Merrill's core loving the Elf's desperate need for more pleasure moving her hand down to play with her clit as her tongue focused on her open folds as well as Hawke's throbbing cock tasting the precum that coated it, feeling his abdomen tighten Hawke gripped Merrill's thighs even harder making her whimper before gasping breathlessly as he suddenly bottomed out inside of her flooding her womb with his seed with a low growl

Biting her lip Isabela watched as Hawke steadily pumped Merrill full of his cock waiting for him to pull out before taking hold of his cock and swallowing it down to the base sucking him clean of both his and Merrill's releases "don't go soft on me Hawke, I want my turn on this" she breathed stroking him firmly to keep him erect and as she leaned down to continue sucking Isabela jumped slightly when she felt Merrill's tongue make contact with her cunt hungrily lapping at her "naughty Kitten" she tittered before letting out a low moan as the Elf's tongue ravished her clit "I hope you don't mind watching for a bit Hawke, it seems Kitten wants to play some more"

More than happy to comply needing a few minutes rest anyway Hawke sat back and watched as Isabela laid down on Merrill's front on the sixty nine position trapping the Elf's head between her strong thighs before lowering her head between Merrill's pushing her tongue into her cum filled slit, as the Pirates tongue entered her sensitive core Merrill arched her back in pleasure winding her legs around Isabela's head to keep her in place slowly rocking her hips in time to her tongue

Crossing his legs Hawke absentmindedly stroked his cock to remain erect as he watched Isabela and Merrill work each other to a frenzy, the Pirate seemingly licking up every drop of cum that he had pumped into his lover whilst the Elf hungrily feasted on Isabela's hot caramel core, her little tongue occasionally poking up to swipe along her pierced clit making Isabela moan loudly as the metal stud tugged at her nerves, the sight soon had Hawkes cock aching for more and he decided that he didn't want to wait moving carefully behind Isabela making sure not to accidently knee Merrill in the head as he lined himself up taking hold of the Pirates slender waist

"What the? What are you doi….oh Maker yessss!" Isabela gasped before it turned into a long blissful moan as Hawke slowly pushed his cock into her tight arse, despite the fact that she had stated on several occasions that the majority of the time she had casual sex with a randomer she let them fuck her arse to avoid pregnancy Isabela was still tight enough to be mistaken for an anal virgin making Hawke grit his teeth as he took several seconds to fully sheath himself inside her tight hole

Slowing her tongue work Merrill watched in slight awe as Isabela's arse took every inch of her lovers cock wondering if it felt just as good as Isabela made it out to be, shuffling out from under the Pirate Merrill sat back to watch as Isabela held herself up on all fours and started to push back against Hawkes thrusts looking back at him over her shoulder with a look of sheer desire and pleasure "Isabela…does that…feel good?" she found herself sheepishly asking as Isabela started to buck back harder making her breasts bounce from the pace

"It's like all sex Kitten…hurts like a bitch at first…but it's the best when you get used to it….I'll teach you how to take it sometime…shit Hawke deeper" Isabela grunted back as Hawke began to pound into her tight arse causing the Pirate to fall forward onto her elbows to which she kept bucking back making her arse bounce against Hawke's groin, as she continued to watch Merrill found herself drooling slightly as she watched Isabela's full backside shake and jiggle from Hawkes thrusts and almost in a trace Merrill crawled forward to where Isabela and Hawke were connected leaning down to run her tongue over each full caramel cheek "ooh! Naughty Kitten" Isabela purred reaching back to squeeze Merrill's ass making the Elf moan as she ran her tongue up the Pirates back

Licking along the length of Isabela's back Merrill then started to nibble on her earlobes tugging at them with her teeth as her hands travelled underneath her to play with her breasts adding to her pleasure to the point that the Pirate was soon seizing up in orgasm grabbing at Merrill's waist for support as her body shook with ecstasy, as her climax wracked her Isabela then took a firmer hold of Merrill taking her by surprise as she suddenly pushed her onto her back burying her head between her creamy thighs and pushing her tongue back into her tight core making the Elf keen with pleasure, the sensation of the Pirates hot tongue now doubled by her constantly rocking forward from Hawkes pace

Sweat poured from the three of them as their rutting rapidly reached its final crescendo and with a harsh grunt Hawke emptied himself deep in Isabela's arse making her purr deep in Merrill's core making the Elf orgasm all over her tongue whilst another orgasm rolled through her own body leaving all three of them in an exhausted heap

When they caught their breath Hawke reclined back against the pillows with Merrill resting against his chest as Isabela climbed off of the bed to get dressed "leaving so soon?" he questioned as the Pirate bent over to pull her boots on

"Yeah this was fun and all but I should get going, Varric will be wondering where I am, I challenged him to a Diamondback game for when he got back" she responded sitting on the edge of the bed to do up her boots laces

"Please stay" Merrill pouted as she nuzzled against Hawkes chest "it's not nice to have fun then run, you should stay the night"

"That's sweet of you Kitten but it's not my thing, far too intimate, all that lovey dovey stuff is your thing"

"Who said it has to be romantic? Think of it as us just giving a friend a place to sleep so she doesn't have to pay for one again" Hawke said making Isabela pause

"….if I stay will there be more sex?"

"Of course there will be" Merrill quickly responded making Hawke smirk and rub her back until his hand ended up cupping her arse making the Elf giggle as her ears fluttered

Isabela paused for another moment before giving an exaggerated sigh "ok fine I'll stay the night" she sighed with a dirty smirk kicking off her boots before climbing back onto the bed "I get to be on top this time though as well as Merrill, I want to see how my little Kitten rides" she purred as she leaned in to kiss Merrill deeply making the Elf moan as they both laid their heads against Hawkes chest to relax until they got their stamina back and whilst she stated that her staying the night was going to be a onetime thing the Pirate soon found herself going back night after night

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
